In the shadow of a Dark heart
by Dr. Michal
Summary: Zim makes a machine to teach him how to be evil and easily take over Earth, something goes wrong and a dark being is born, will Zim and the others survive? rated M in later chapters.some DATR,GAZR, possible TAZR and character death. please review.
1. DITU

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Rammstein or Invader Zim and if I did it wouldn't be nearly as great as it is, was and always will be.

**Author's**** Note:** My first Fanfic. Please review and no Flames, they are just a waste of time to everyone.

I think, by the way, a little explanation will be needed. Dib is 16 years old and will exit Skool in 3 months, Gaz is 15, Zim is, in Irken years 19, and in human years he would possible be near 180 years old, so his a fairly young Irken, and Tak is, in Irken years, 17 years old.

**Chapter 1: D.I.T.U**

Dib was sitting on the wall were Tak and him always sat, before she was thrown out in space, she had returned again…but she had changed. She was more professional and determined to kill Zim and take over Earth. Tak had not been very successful at killing Zim or take over the Earth, but Dib couldn't figure out why? His thoughts then wondered off to something else. Zim. How long ago did he land on Earth? Nine years precisely! They had fought and tricked each other for years, but at some point it stopped. All of a sudden Zim stopped making mad plans about how to accomplish his mission and things had been quite peaceful since.

In her classroom Gaz was also in deep thought. She thought about how things had changed the last couple of years. She still hated everyone else, that hadn't changed, but she began to realise that only one other person felt the same way as herself. Zim. She didn't know how she felt about him and it was driving her nuts! And she realised that her feelings towards her brother Dib had changed also, she still thought he was one of the most annoying persons on Earth, but she felt she could confide to him, tell him about her feelings and problems, which made her a bit uneasy.

At the same time in a lair deep, deep below an ugly green house, Zim stood and looked at his newest invention.

"FINALLY!! IT'S DONE!! VICTORY FOR ZIM! It took two stinking human years but it's done. I, ZIM, have finally made The Diabolic Infernal Teaching Unit or easier D.I.T.U. this teaching unit shall teach me how to be more evil and cunning, I just have to place it in my PAK and it will teach me over the night and THEN….I takes over Earth!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!", "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIII!!" laughed GIR insanely beside his master as he seemed to appear out of nowhere, "SILENCE!" Zim shouted, "why is master so HAPPYYY?" GIR asked. Zim send him an evil glare and then yawned "I think I will take over Earth…..tomorrow…..VICTORY FOR ZIM!" then he left and went towards his sleeping chambers. GIR wandered around the lab, and suddenly looked at the device his master had left on the lab table, "I like waffles!" GIR shouted and placed the D.I.T.U inside his head. Everything was silent for a moment…..then GIR´s Cyan eyes and body parts turned Tanzanite…

Tak sat in the Skool-canteen and was wandering, "where the hell is Zim?! He hasn't shown up in a week now!! Is he planning a new attack on my base or maybe…Dib's base? Grrrr! Zim! Curse you and your crimson eyes! Your malice smile…your….cocky attitude…whoa! Snap out of it Tak! He's the enemy! The one I'm suppose to KILL!

Besides Irken's don't have feelings, only the defect ones and I'm NOT a defect!" then the Skool-bell started ringing and people returned to their classrooms.

After Skool Dib and Gaz walked home together, and of cause Dib wears his headphones a usual. Singing by himself,

"Heute treff' ich einen Herrn

Der hat mich zum Fressen gern  
Weiche Teile und auch harte  
stehen auf der Speisekarte"

"Why are you listening to that garbage? It a sick song and the others aren't much better" Gaz said.

"Denn du bist was du isst  
und ihr wisst was es ist

Es ist mein Teil -- nein  
Mein Teil -- nein  
Da das ist mein Teil -- nein  
Mein Teil – nein"

"Hallo? Dib? Are you listening at all?"

"Die stumpfe Klinge gut und recht  
Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht  
Muss ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen  
ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen"

"Damm! Listen Dib, I'm talking to you!"

"Ist doch so gut gewürzt  
und so schön flambiert  
und so liebevoll auf Porzellan serviert  
Dazu ein guter Wein  
und zarter Kerzenschein  
Ja da lass ich mir Zeit  
Etwas Kultur muss sein

Denn du bist was du isst  
Und ihr wisst was es ist

Es ist mein Teil -- nein  
Mein Teil -- nein  
Denn das ist mein Teil -- nein  
Yes it's mein Teil – nein"

Dib continued his singing without noticing Gaz. "you know what? Forget it!" Gaz said and started to walk faster. Behind her Dib continued,

"Ein Schrei wird zum Himmel fahren  
Schneidet sich durch Engelsscharen  
Vom Wolkendach fällt Federfleisch  
auf meine Kindheit mit Gekreisch"

Suddenly Dib realized Gaz was gone, "weird. Where did she go?" Dib asked himself, of cause he knew she didn't like the fact that he was a big fan of Rammstein, but still….he hadn't seen her so pissed in a long time.

In the mean time, deep deep below Zim's house. In one of the main labs.

"I need a cloaking device, like the one Tak uses, some physical upgrades and a voice recorder" a dark voice said to the computer. "And why. Should I give you that?" Computer asked. "You know about the new game, the one it's impossible to download?" the dark voice asked, "God of Game slave 2?! I would give anything to play that game!!" computer nearly shouted. "You don't have to give that much, only a cloaking device, a voice recorder and some physical upgrades…then the game is yours." The dark voice answered. "Deal!" computer said, "But, may I ask what you need these things for?" "It's NONE of your concern." The dark voice said as a pair of Tanzanite eyes began to glow in the darkness.


	2. Ladies First

**Author's**** Note:** this is second chapter. It's going to be darker from now on. Please review and no Flames, they are just a waste of time to everyone.

Oh! I nearly forgot! I own nothing!

**Chapter 2: Ladies first****: part One**

Gaz hated it! Every time she had to go to late classes in the evening she ended up walking home late at night. No, wait, RUNNING home late at night was more precisely. Not because she was afraid, no, but because she knew there were worse things than her out in the dark. She had never met something yet, but she KNEW they were still out there. Nevertheless she was sitting as one of the last students in the classroom, waiting to go home. The teacher babbled something about how it was possible to kill an electronic system with magnetism, Gaz really didn't care, and just wanted to go home. Finally Mr. Elliot dismissed the class and Gaz began packing her stuff, she was the last person leaving class and everybody else was already gone. As soon a Gaz entered the hallway she noticed something was wrong. The light was dim, which only made the place spookier. Suddenly music began blasting out of the speakers, music Gaz knew well.

"It can't be!" she thought while looking around. Then all of a sudden, a voice began singing to the music.

"'Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen  
zum Schlachten'  
Der Metzgermeister

Heute treff' ich einen Herrn  
Der hat mich zum Fressen gern  
Weiche Teile und auch harte  
stehen auf der Speisekarte"

Gaz knew the song and suddenly she saw the person singing, he, because she could see it was a he, was dressed in a black trench coat, black jeans, black gloves, also a black t-shirt and he was wearing a black skiing mask. Gaz knew she had seen him before but she couldn't recall where. Then something caught her attention.

"Denn du bist was du isst  
und ihr wisst was es ist

Es ist mein Teil – jarh!  
Mein Teil – jarh!  
Da Gaz ist mein Teil – jarh!  
Gaz ist Mein Teil – Genau!"

Gaz began to run, she knew this was really bad, but as she ran, Gaz could hear he continued to sing and it was like the voice was everywhere…

"Die stumpfe Klinge gut und recht  
Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht  
Muss ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen  
ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen"

Gaz couldn't hear where the person was, but she knew she had to get away, and fast! Suddenly he appeared in front of her and with a single punch he send her to the floor, still singing.

"Ist doch so gut gewürzt  
und so schön flambiert  
und so liebevoll auf Porzellan serviert  
Dazu ein guter Wein  
und zarter Kerzenschein  
Ja da lass ich mir Zeit  
Etwas Kultur muss sein"

He had her pinned to the floor, his legs locked hers and his arms hold hers in a crushing grip. Gaz couldn't move and still singing he ripped her shirt off and tore her skirt away too. Gaz looked into his eyes and she saw no mercy, no hunger, only pure cruelty and evil. Gaz noticed something at his pants but couldn't see what it was, she then looked him in the eyes again and still looking into hers, he sang

"Denn du bist was du isst  
Und ihr wisst was es ist

Gaz ist mein Teil – Jarh!  
Mein Teil – Genau!  
Denn Gaz ist mein Teil – Jarh!  
Yes Gaz is mein Teil – Genau!"

Then the rape began….

Gaz had never realized just how awful it feels to be raped, the way this person..no this thing, forced it's way into the most holy parts of her. How it violated everything pure and clean. It was terrible! Gaz could feel the pain in every thrust and she couldn't do a thing! She was pinned, stuck, gagged with a piece of cloth and the worst thing was that he didn't say anything, no explanation, no cursing, no nothing! The only thing he did was humming Mein Teil and staring into her eyes. Suddenly he shivered a little and Gaz could feel something warm and sticky spreading inside her, she then realized what it was and began to scream, it didn't sound like anything other than a little, muffled sound, but at least he was done…Suddenly he flipped her over and began probing at another hole! Gaz had learned some self-defense and especially in a position like this, so, suddenly she kicked hard backwards and hit him in the crotch. Without a sound he fell backwards onto the floor. Gaz got up and turned around, that thing should pay! But he was faster and still on the floor he kicked her in the stomach and got up, in the same movement a Gaz fell, she grabbed the t-shirt of her attacker and tore a big part of it off. Gaz got a glimpse of a gray smiley on a blue T-shirt, then the attacker ran away. Gaz stared around to be sure he was gone then she began running away from the Skool and back home while getting her torn cloth, in a hallway a shady figure stands and suddenly turns into a bit taller person with Tanzanite eyes. But someone had seen the change, another shady figure inside one of the classrooms. The one with the Tanzanite eyes entered the classroom, "and who, or what, are you?" Ms. Bitters asked. "….the last thing you will see alive…." GIR said in a dark voice, his Tanzanite eyes glowing in the dim light. "Define alive.." Ms. Bitters said. Then GIR and Ms. Bitters stared at each other a long time, suddenly GIR attacked and without a flick on her face Ms. Bitters was tore to pieces, Blood, gore and body parts everywhere, GIR then left. A couple of minutes later Ms. Bitters stood in the door, "…looks like this one will be a minor problem, which only means more work to me…" she said with her dry voice, Ms. Bitters then merged into the shadows leaving the clean classroom without a drop of blood.

**NOTE****:** Aaand…That's the first part of the second chapter! Hope you guys and gals will enjoy it. I update as fast as possible but I got other work to do. This story is going to continue the dark way it's on, tell me if there is anything you want to suggest or correct and I might consider it. As to this version of Mein Teil, Genau means precisely, exactly or precise, go search on Wikipedia or YouTube or something to get the rest translated. And now I will go to bed and rest…..

Bye! ;D


	3. Ladies First part 2

**Author's**** Note:**Here we are again,as usually I own nothing other than D.I.T.U GIR and O.D.I.T.U MiMi. This is the second part of second chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it, pleas no flames, ´cause it's no use anyway.

**Chapter ****2: Ladies first: part two**

On the roof of Tak's base two figures sat next to each other, a little SIR next to a much bigger person. "..MiMi, I have a gift for you, which I hope you will accept. It's a device there will make you a lot more advanced, will you accept it…my dear?" GIR said, looking deep into MiMi's eyes. If a SIR was able to blush, MiMi did it as she nodded. "Good, this will only sting a little." GIR then placed a device bearing the letters O.D.I.T.U´ inside MiMi's head.

MiMi immediately flung to the roof floor twitching, cramping and screaming like she was in great pain, and she was, GIR knew, but he couldn't help but smile at the scenery as MiMi began to grow, wires placing themselves on her legs and arms like muscles on bones, her face began to change, Tanzanite wires growing out of her skull like hair, her whole body beginning to resemble one of a 17 year old girl. MiMi was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point but suddenly went silent. Slowly she got up on her knees and looked up at GIR with Tanzanite coloured eyes and a malice smile, "That…that wasn't nice, but that's what I love about you!" "…Did it hurt a lot?" GIR asked already knowing the answer, "yah, but I **love** pain…if you are the one inflecting it!" MiMi replied, "Let me return the favour, do your…´Pipe´ need any attending?" she asked with a naughty glint in her eyes. "No, not now, but if you act like a good girl, then…maybe….right now you should leave this base, you know the coordinates to mine, why don't you make yourself…comfortable and wait for my return?". "Oooh! But what if I act like a bad girl at your base?" MiMi asked, "…then of cause you will be punished. Now off you go." GIR said and turned around, ready to leave, "Oh yes master! But guess what kind of girl I'll be when you get home." MiMi said and flied away. GIR left With a Diabolic grin, "…maybe my Pipe needs some attending after all."

**I'm **so sorry it's such a short chapter but, it is, so there's nothing to do about it. Please enjoy and review. Later! ;D


	4. Ladies First Final part

**Hallo** again everyone. Here's the last part of second chapter, sorry about the delay but I've been very busy. As usual I own nothing other than D.I.T.U GIR and O.D.I.T.U MiMi. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Ladies ****first: last part**

Gaz was running, and she was running fast. She had to get home before her brother and use Dib's machine to find out who did….did...did **THIS** to her, "just a few blocks more and I'm home" Gaz said to herself. "Well…well…well, if it isn't Dib-dorks little sister" a deep voice said. "Shit", "no.no.no.no, not shit, Simon, my name is Simon, and these are my pal´s, Dugh, Ratty, Monk and Nicke.", "what do you shit-faces want?" Gaz asked angrily, "well, it's hard not to notice your quite, challenging, taste in cloth, so me. and the guys thought we would take up the challenge." Simon said with a grin, as the guys began circling around Gaz.

Gaz wasn't sure she could take down these guys, any other day she would have rained doom upon them as easy as nothing, but after her fight back at the Skool and her current condition, her body was after all in a state of shock after the rape, she wasn't so sure. Suddenly one of them tried to hit her face and Gaz moved to block, but it was a trick and Gaz was grabbed from behind. "Got her!" The guy behind her said with a relaxed voice, "good job Monk." Simon said, "hæhhihihii! Coome ooon Simon! let's rock this party!" a rat-looking guy said, "sure thing Ratty." Simon said as he ripped the already torn shirt off Gaz´s chest. But before any of the boys did a thing to Gaz they all stopped with terror painted in their faces.

"What is it with you Earth meat-bags?" a dark voice, which dripped with acid said, "First, you steal my ship! Then you steal my retrieval unit! Then you steal my machines! And now…You're trying to **VOILATE MY GAZ-HUMAN!? SHE IS MINE!! SHE BELONGS TO ZIM!!**" Zim shouted as he began charging at Simon and the others.

Gaz had never seen Zim like This, it looked like he was lager than normal, more muscular, his fingers looked a lot more like claws inside the gloves, his antennas laying flat down on his head, his spider-legs were more armed and spiked, his zipper-smile teeth was turned into regular fangs And his eyes…his eyes! They were glowing blood-red and burning with an anger and fury born in the deepest parts of hell!! He was the most terrifying thing Gaz had ever seen, and in that moment Gaz realised two things, what real fear of death was and if Dib and Zim ever came into a final fight and Gaz was nearby, if Dib tried to get Gaz away from Zim, to save her, then Dib would lose. Both the fight and his life, there were no way a human could fight Zim and win at this point, and this realisation scared Gaz in the deepest part of her soul. It was possible that there were worse things out in the night than Gaz, but in this state, **Zim** was the worst of all things out there! and he was charging right at her! Gaz couldn't move! For the first time in her life her legs wouldn't fucking move! Simon and the others charged at Zim, probably because they knew they couldn't run away from him anyway, the first, who got close enough to Zim was Monk, he tried to hit Zim in the Face, but before his hand even came near Zim's face, he bowed over with a gurgling sound as his stomach was impaled by one of Zim's spider-legs. As Zim pulled out his leg, pieces of flesh were torn out with it. Gaz then understood the practical meaning of the spikes, they worked as barbs! The next who attacked Zim was a Chinese-looking guy, whom Gaz guessed was Nicke, he had a knife in his hand but didn't get time to use it before Zim took a crushing grip around his neck, and with one swift movement tore off his lower jaw. Zim then threw both jaw and owner away, as a big hulky guy stormed at him, and hit Zim with a knuckle duster right in the face, Gaz gasped a Zim flew through the air and landed on the concrete, and lay still…"wegothimwegothimwegothim!" Ratty shouted, "But that….thing…got Nicke and Monk…" the guy with the knuckle duster said, "at least we can continue were we left." Simon said and turned towards Gaz.

"hi….hi…hi…hi…hihi…hahaha…HAHAHA…HAHAHAHHAHA..WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Why…Are…You…Earth-dirt-worms…So…**Stupid**?! I already told you not to touch my belongings and as I said…**THAT GAZ-HUMAN BELONGS TO ZIM!!**" suddenly Zim stood next to Simon, holding what was left of the knuckle duster-guy's skull and purple blood running down his face. "Whoa! We surrender, we surrender!" Simon shouted, Zim picked up Ratty and took a good grip at his shoulder, "didn't you hear?! Simon said we surrender!" Ratty shouted in panic, "I don't give a sl´ohg about what Simon says…" Zim replied, he then ripped him in two and turned towards Simon. "Listen man, I didn't mean to upset you, or your girlfriend, I'm so..sorry, and I will never bother you again, I…I promise!" Simon said, "First. She's not my GIRfriend, she's mine…MY GAZ-HUMAN! She belongs to Ziim! Second. I'm sure you won't bother me again…." Then Zim tore off both of Simon's legs. Simon fell silently to the concrete, dead. Zim then turned around with a grim look on his face and began walking towards Gaz…

Gaz just stood, she couldn't do anything, she was simply frozen in fear. She had no idea what Zim were going to do, he could let her go or take her as a human slave or anything in between, so as he got closer Gaz prepared for the worst. A few inches from Gaz Zim stopped and looked at her, Gaz clenched her fists ready to put op a fight. The next moment Zim holds Gaz in a hard embrace, just holding her there. Gaz had prepared for anything, just not that. Zim then let go of Gaz and just looked at her fondly, Gaz noticed Zim was smaller now and just looked like his old self. "Are you okaiy Gaz-Human? Do you require medical attention?" "No, I'm fine…" Gaz replied, "I can't believe that these Earth-worms were stupid enough to attack **ME**, **ZIM****'S,** Human, **MY BELONGING! MY POSSION!**" Zim continued without hearing Gaz, "why won'tyou listen to me?" Gaz shouted, "I'm so fucking tired of people there not listing to Memmmmmhh?!" Gaz was interrupted as Zim gave her a deep and long kiss. Her mind exploded as she felt a warm wave roll through her and Gaz could feel her chins and body turning hot, eager to return the kiss, but Gaz wouldn't allow her body, it was ZIM for god's sake!. Zim broke the kiss in order to let Gaz breathe, and looked at her with such a fond expression in his eyes. Why do I not rain doom upon Zim? He KISSED me, HUGGED me and said I was his POSSESSION! Why do I actually WANT to be KISSED and HUGGED? And by ZIM?! Gaz thought as she struggled to get her body under control. "Have you seen GIR?...His been missing a couple of weeks now." Zim asked as Gaz picked up her bloodied shirt from the street and replied "no I haven't seen him, but I better get home now." "Wait! Do you want to eat together with me tomorrow at Skool?" Zim asked, Gaz hardly avoided blushing violently as she replied "alright, tomorrow at lunch." She then turned around and walked the last blocks as she thought what am I doing? Zim practically invited me on a date and I said YES?! Something is really wrong with me tonight! Gaz locked up the door and went inside her house.

Tak sat at her working table in the main lab working at her newest plan to take over Earth. But first she had to find a way to stop both Zim and Dib in stopping her and that was the tricky part, because she just couldn't kill any of them. Whenever she thought of Zim she began feeling funny and hot inside, but Tak didn't know what these feelings was, she wasn't a defect, that's for sure but maybe it was something else? And then there was Dib, Tak felt weird when he was around and a little when she thought about him but it was more different than Zim. Suddenly the computer told Tak that someone had entered her base and Tak readied herself to fight this intruder, but at the same moment the intruder entered the main lab, it was Dib.

"Hallo Tak, how are you?" Dib asked, "I'm fine thank you, but what do you want?" Tak replied coldly, Dib looked serious "Tak, we need to talk..", "about what, Dib?" "About us…" Dib said, "What? There is no US!" Tak was beginning to get angry, "I think there is, I have realised that I've been in love with you for years now, and don't start that bullshit about only defects feel love, even if it's true, I don't care, you are still the only one I love.", "I DO NOT FEEL LOVE OR PASSION! I'M NOT A DEFECT! I'M THE ONE GOING TO CONQUER EARTH, AND IN ORDER TO DO SO, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ZIM, AND YOU!" Tak nearly screamed now, Dib just looked at her for a second then he walked over and gave Tak a deep kiss. Tak's vision exploded in colours and stars as her world was turned upside-down and without knowing why or how or anything else, Tak just knew that no matter what happened she would love Dib and he would love her, she returned the kiss, they hold each other tight as they opened their mouths and let the other's tongue explore it. After some time, Tak couldn't tell how long, a minute? An hour? A year? Dib broke the kiss and looked Tak in the eye and said "now, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't feel anything…" Tak didn't answer, "Do you understand now? Do you understand that no matter what, no matter what happens, I will always, ALWAYS, love you?" Tak looked at him and nodded, "…yes…", Dib looked relived, "that was good…". He suddenly looked like he was in pain, and Tak asked "is everything alright?" "Yes yes, I was just a little unlucky at my way over here", "what happened?" Tak asked curiously "nothing serious, I was just kicked in the crotch..."

**And that**, Lasses and Gents, was the final part of Second Chapter. It was a lot of work, so now I want to relax, as always, tell me what you think and sorry, I know GIR wasn't in this chapter but he will surely be there next time…

See you guy later! ;D

Dr. Michal.


	5. But who s next?

(**Hi everyone**! Iiii'm baaaack! I know it took a long time and I'm sorry. It just took some time settling down at my new "Skool" but now I'm here and back in business!! as always; I own nothing other than D.I.T.U. GIR and O.D.I.T.U. MiMI)

**Chapter three:...But..who´s next?**

"Why?" Tak asked worried, "it´s nothing, I was just attacked by some bullies back at the Skool. But I got away." Dib answered. "that was good" Tak said with relief, '''what am I doing?''' Tak thought '''My feelings are completely mixed and confused after that kiss! I need to get a hold on myself, I have to get him out of my base...''' "well I better get home before Gaz does...or maybe she kills me!" Dib said with a smile, "ye..yes you better do that" Tak stuttered, "well, see you tomorrow." Dib said then planted a kiss on Tak´s lips and left.

At the top of Tak´s base a shadowy figure stood and watched Dib, "well,well,well mister Dib! Looks like you got feelings for the Irken witch, I better stop that before it evolves..." the dark figure with Tanzanite eyes said in his characteristic dark voice. Then he began to change and twirl, slowly at first then faster and faster until his figure faded away and in his place stood a young Irken girl...

Back at Dib´s house, Gaz was taking a shower, she **HAD** to get that..that feeling of being dirty away. After hours of scrubbing, Gaz felt a little better, not much, but a little, and in the meantime, Dib had got home and sat in front of his laptop, writing something with the initials ISZ. Suddenly he got a mail with the message #Hi Dib! :D here is a song I know you will like..this is a hint, Es ist mein Teil ;)# Dib looked at it and thought ''well, maybe it´s another version'' and as he got ready to play the music, Gaz stepped out of the shower. She had heard Dib get home and she, for some obscure reason she didn't know, felt she had to tell him what happened at the school but first she had to do the test. In the lab Gaz took a sample of her attacker´s fluid and placed it in the machine, after some seconds the machine answered "objective negated, initiating code 18Dr666Mi09Ch92Al666, permission negated, this scanning was foreboded by the top scientist", "What the hell?!" Gaz said, what did it mean by this scanning was foreboded by the top scientist? She knew it wasn't Dad, he had only _helped_ Di...Gaz´s eyes widened, she had to speak with Dib immediately! As she ran up the stairs, Dib began listening to the music,

"'Suche gut gebauten 18-30jährigen  
zum Schlachten'  
Der Metzgermeister

Heute treff' ich einen Herrn  
Der hat mich zum Fressen gern  
Weiche Teile und auch harte  
stehen auf der Speisekarte" something was strange about the song, Dib just couldn't figure out what,

"Denn du bist was du isst  
und ihr wisst was es ist

Es ist mein Teil -- nein  
Mein Teil -- nein  
Da das ist mein Teil -- nein  
Mein Teil – nein " now he realised it! It was his _own_ voice who was singing!

"Die stumpfe Klinge gut und recht  
Ich blute stark und mir ist schlecht  
Muss ich auch mit der Ohnmacht kämpfen  
ich esse weiter unter Krämpfen

Ist doch so gut gewürzt  
und so schön flambiert  
und so liebevoll auf Porzellan serviert  
Dazu ein guter Wein  
und zarter Kerzenschein  
Ja da lass ich mir Zeit  
Etwas Kultur muss sein

Denn du bist was du isst  
Und ihr wisst was es ist"

Gaz had stopped right outside Dib´s door, staring with a terrified expression on her face, "It can´t be...it simply can´t..." she whispered half crying, but there was no doubt, it **was **her attacker´s voice coming from Dib´s room, but that was not what terrified her, it was the fact that her brother and her attacker´s voice was the same! Then Gaz heard something there made real tears streaming down her chins...

"Gaz ist mein Teil – Jarh!  
Mein Teil – Genau!  
Denn Gaz ist mein Teil – Jarh!  
Yes Gaz is mein Teil – Genau!"

Gaz turned and began to run, she ran and ran as fast as she could, out of the house and away, she didn't know where, she just had to get away. Dib sat startled, what had he, no, what had his _voice_ just said? **GAZ**?! **GAZ** ist mein Teil?! what the fuck was this?! Some kind of sick joke?! who the hell had send this anyway?! as Dib was speculating about this, a young Irken girl had watched Gaz run and now stood for a moment with a diabolic smile on her pretty face, then turned towards The front door and went inside.

Dib knew in a instance that something wasn't right and he turned around to face the intruder but instead faced..."Tak?" Dib said and stared at the Irken girl with purple eyes, "hi Dib!" Tak answered with a big smile, "what are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I thought about what you said at my base, and I realised how much I love you, so I came here to ask if I could join you for the night?" suddenly she got a glint in her eyes "oh, and show you, just how much a Irken female, actually is able to do with her tongue" while saying the last part, Tak seductively licked herself around the mouth, showing Dib that her tongue was at least 10 inches long. "uhm...eh..sure.." Dib closed his eyes, '''okay...okay, I've got to think, I cannot let myself get distracted by her cute face, her smooth skin, her Tanzanite eyes...wait a sec...Tanzanite eyes? Tak´s eyes are purple!''' Dib opened his eyes, just in time to see Tak´s fist land in his face. Dib flew through the air and landed on the floor, hardly conscious and now missing a few teeth, "this is going to be too easy!" Tak said with a evil smile on her face, "wh..why?" Dib asked with a voice hardly a wisper, "I already told you, in order to conquer Earth, I have to kill you!" Tak said as she slowly walked over to Dib, still smiling. Dib got up and turned to face Tak, but only received a roundhouse kick to the chest, which made Dib fly through the room once again and land on the table, '''dammit! She is just too strong, even if I **wanted **to defeat her I'm simply not strong enough''' Dib thought as he slowly got up spitting blood in the process. "well Dib, are you ready to face your certain doom? Because here I come!" Tak said with a sugar-sweet voice. Dib began to back away, away from Tak, suddenly he reached the edge of the window and as he did he got an idea. "all right Tak, you won, I give up! Just get over with it and kill me!", "oooh, smart little human!" Tak said and began to approach, all of a sudden, Dib leaned back and out of the window and landed in the bushes down below, then he began his tactical retreat towards the city.

In the window stood the Irken girl Dib had mistaken to be Tak, with an annoyed expression, then she jumped out of the window and landed on the street, there she changed into a dark figure with Tanzanite eyes, "hmm,well, I don't know how you figured it out Dib, but I'm sure we will meet again, and you won't survive next time!...oh I nearly forgot, I got another visit to make and I'm sure it is going to end way better than this one..." then it began to twirl faster and faster until it faded away and instead stood a Irken male who said in a dark voice, completely unfitting with his appearance "...well Miss. Tak, let's see what happens when you meet the prince of you fantasies..." then the Irken male began walking away muttering "he got this stupid habit...what is it?...oh that's right!" then he suddenly shouted "...VICTORY FOR ZIM!! WAHAHAHAHAA!"

(**Well** that's it for now, and once again, sorry about not letting you all hear from me. This time I also got a little challenge to you, the readers. I've hidden some information about my birth date and my name in the text, try and find it and write your answer in the reviews. Bye.)


	6. Fantasies gone wrong

(**Hallo** again everyone! I'm pretty bored right now so here's another chapter. As I'm sure most of you know by now, I own nothing! NOTHING!...other than D.I.T.U GIR and O.D.I.T.U MiMi of course. Well now, please review and tell me what you think, Enjoy!)

**Chapter four: Fantasies gone wrong.**

Tak was confused, both her head and feelings was completely mixed. Dib...the annoying human Dib, was in...love with her? Tak couldn't believe it! It was all so weird..yes, she had feelings for him, but it wasn't! like _that. _She also got feelings for Zim...what?! did she just think that?! no way! Not Zim! He was the main enemy, the one who sent Tak into space, She couldn't **possibly **be...in...love...could she?

"You must be in deep thoughts, after all, I was able to walk right into your base" a familiar voice said, just behind Tak. Tak swirled, ready to fight and kill this intruder, but instead she stopped and stared, this couldn't be real, but it was, it was Zim. He just stood there, relaxed and nonchalant, leaned against one of Tak´s machines. Looking into Tak´s eyes with his own crimson orbs, with a malice and at the same time cocky smile on his face. "wha..wha...what are _you_ doing here Zim?" Tak said with as much ice in her voice as she could muster. "oooh. What's with the cold attitude? Aren't you happy to see me? After all...I came here just for you..." Zim said as he moved closer, "what?" Tak looked confused, "I said I came here because of you, to offer you my...what is it these humans call it? Oh yes, my love.." Zim said as he stopped inches from Tak´s face. "But..but I...I love Dib! Even if that means I'm a defect" Tak answered backing away from Zim, "aww, come on, seriously, I don't see you as a defect, I see you as the most wonderful female in all of the galaxies! And by the way, how long do humans live? 70 years? 80? 90? not much over 100 if they are extremely lucky! And us, us Irkens, we are practically immortal! We are only killed if our body is damaged beyond repair or our pack is destroyed! We don't age like humans do, and I may be a defect but I don't care! I love you and that is what's important" Zim said as he moved closer to Tak. "you...you dont sound like Zim at all! Who are you?" Tak said alerted ready to fight this person off..."AHA! SO IT IS **ME**, THE GREAT CONQUERER ZIIIM! YOU WANT TO TALK TO?? BUT HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE **NOT **WANT TO SPEAK WITH ME! AFTER ALL, IM ZIM! THE GREATEST OF ALL IRKENS!!" then, Zim´s expression completely changed "Is it really that...that _clown _you want to talk to, that _MASK?! _and not the real me? Don't you understand? This is the real me, I've kept it a secret, because if everyone knew how I is in reality, someone would murder me and then it would be over, so I hid behind a reputation and personality as a complete moron. But I am showing my real self to you, because I feel I can trust you, because I LOVE you!".

Tak was startled, was this mysterious, intelligent and malice Irken really the same Zim as the one she had met so long ago, and then later when she tried to take revenge but got thrown out into space, was this **REALLY** the _REAL __Zim? _If so, then he was the only one she could love, yes, she loved Dib, but Zim was right! How long does humans live? Not much over 100 years at the max. That's not a long time, seen with Irken eyes, and when Dib died, then Tak wouldn't have anyone to share her sorrow with! This way, she had someone to share her life with. Tak walked towards Zim and said "how do I know you don't lie to me? after all, you fooled the entire Irken empire, in nearly 17 years." Zim looked at Tak, with a expression difficult to read, then he embraced her and gave her the longest and most passionate kiss, Tak had ever experienced. They just stood and kissed, letting each others tongue explore the others mouth, but way deeper than what a human tongue is capable of, they stood like that for a couple of minutes, and when they broke apart, it wasn't willingly, Tak looked into Zim´s crimson orbs, saying "There is no doubt, you are the one, who I'm going to share my existence with, I feel this feeling the humans call, Love, in it's most pure form, and together, we shall rule this planet in all eternity!" Zim mumbled something and Tak looked at him saying "what are you saying, Dear?" Zim whispered into Tak´s ear "victory for _ME" _"oh, you are just so silly, Zim." Tak said with a smile.

It lasted only a second, but in that time, Tak saw something, something there were not Zim, any of them, instead it was pure diabolic evil, malice and cruelty...then there was a quiet _Spifizhh _and a dark laughter as Tak backed away, pressing her hands at her violently bleeding stomach. "oh, poor Tak, was I not the person you thought I were? Relax, embrace the darkness of death, because in a few moments that's all you are going to be...a corpse...a shell without a glint of life..." Tak stared ad him as she fell to the floor, unable to make a sound. "hahh, stop staring at me...I know what you want to say,_ why, ohh, why do you kill me? I thought you loved me, Zim!_ Well...I don't! I only need you out of the way, then nothing will be able to stop me from taking over Earth...and by the way, no...I don't regret what I'm doing, it has to be done, and so it will. Now goodbye, and don't bother trying to contact MiMi, I've already taken care of her...Bye.." then Zim walked away laughing, leaving Tak to her fate. '''Dib..._I'm_ _sorry..._''' Tak thought just before darkness closed around her...

(**Well**, what do you lads and lasses think? To dark or what? I wonder were this is going? I won't, by the way, submit chapters to this story, I'm going to work on my other project, ISZ (Invader Samurai Zim) but maybe there will be room for a chapter once in a while anyway, sorry about the ramble, see you all later,

bye!)

Dr. Michal


	7. Daddy, I'm Home!

**(Hallo** once again. Sorry about the delay in updates, but I've been so busy. I own nothing but D.I.T.U GIR and O.D.I.T.U MiMi. Please enjoy and no flames ;D)

**Chapter five: Daddy, I'm Home!!**

"...ak...wak.....do..die...need......elp!" Tak coughed and opened her eyes. She couldn't see a thing due to the sharp light...damm, she felt as one of those piggy doll's GIR always played with, in fact the one he had thrown into the blender and pushed the START button. Tak tasted blood and her stomach region was sore as if the mothership had used a turret to stab her. Slowly did her eyes get used to the sharp light and she realised she was in one of her regeneration tanks, and outside stood a Tanzanite haired human female and looked worried at Tak.

"Can you hear me?" Gaz asked, ".....yes...." Tak answered. "good" Gaz replied, "I didn't know if you would survive....Tak...I need your help..." this was going to be the hardest thing Gaz had ever admitted and believed "...Dib has gone nuts and raped me...and as far as I know, he's planning to catch me and do even more unspeakable things to me..." Gaz stood, silent with her head bowed and tears running down her chins "and...and....and I need your help to sto...stop him and if ne..necessary kil...kill him..." she sopped, not caring what Tak thought about her. Tak looked at Gaz for a moment while thinking. She knew there had to be a connection between Dib's sudden madness and Zim's attempt to kill her, so finishing her thoughts, she said "listen Gaz, you have to be strong, I think we might find a clue at Zim's base, I suspect him to be the source of this mess.

Meanwhile at Zim's base in one of the main lab's. Zim was roaming around, shifting between mumbling by himself and shouting. "**Cooompuuuteeerrr! Where is GIR?!? Tell ZIIIMM! Stop playing the ridiculous earth-worm game and tell me where GIR is!**" Zim was furious, how dared GIR disappear like that, it had already been three days, where was he?!? "Sorry, can't tell...'cause I don't know" computer answered without pausing God of Gameslave 2, it wasn't lying, not completely, but still. It really hadn't any idea where GIR was but it had a pretty good idea about where it's business partner where. And if it was right, something ugly was about to happened.

Zim was still wandering around, when a sugar-sweet voice called out somewhere in the lab, "oh Ziiiiim? where are you?" Zim's antennas darted straight out from his head, he then turned around and stared at a incredible cute and sexy Gaz. "there you are, sweety. Are you hiding?" she smiled, her Tanzanite eyes glowing, her hair and cloth swaying elegantly, Her lips glinting and her whole being flashing with elegance and attractiveness. She then giggled as she walked towards Zim, He just stared at her. Gaz stopped in front of Zim, looking him deeply in the eyes. "What..I mean..**What are you doing here, Gaz-Human?!? Why have you entered my base?!? and how did you get through my security?!?"** Gaz pouted and said, with a voice making Zim's Antennas straighten out and turn hard as sticks, "oh, but I only came here to acknowledge...You as my master and tallest." Zim's jaw dropped, and he just stared at Gaz. **"You...you..**..do what?" Zim went silent and just stood, not believing what he had just heard. Gaz smiled and giggled again "well honey, after all, you pointed out at several occasions, that you, being taller than me, means you're my superior. So, I have come to tell you that I acknowledge that and that I'm yours to do with as you wish....master..." she then looked at Zim innocently, but her eyes told Zim that there was **nothing** innocent about what she had just said.

Hidden between some wires and pipes, a figure sat and watched Zim and Gaz. At first glance, you would think that it was a 17 year old girl sitting there, then you would think it was Gaz, 'cause of the cloth, even though it was a little different. Black boots, grey pants, pitch black skirt and shirt with purple sleeves and a silver necklace with a diabolic smiling skull. Her physical form also resembled Gaz, with her shoulder-long, Tanzanite coloured hair and golden eyes with Tanzanite pupils. But when you looked closer, you would see that her hair where wires and that her ''skin'' where a little greyish. Mimi sat there, watching Zim and Gaz, whispering to herself "dammed Smooth move master, dammed smooth move" then she silently giggled and smiled by herself. Meanwhile Gaz walked closer to Zim and was beginning to caress his antennas and face, while moving her own face closer to Zim's. "so what's your orders, my tallest?" She said with a special glint in her eyes, Zim was still speechless, trying to make sense of all this in his head. "oh, and my Tallest? You asked how I got past your security system, and why I was here...well I got past it, because I knew how, and the other reason I came here was to end your pathetic existence" Zim's head whipped down to Gaz who stood and smiled at him, then out of the blue, Gaz planted a knee in the region of Zim's Squeedly-spooch, thereby sending him flying through the room. Zim hit the wall with a semi-loud _Thud!!_, Gaz just laughed and began walking towards Zim. Zim slowly got up coughing blood, " what is this? Why are you trying to hurt **ME**, **ZIM**, your master and almighty tallest?!?" "oh, but master, I don't want hurt you, I want to KILL you!" Gaz said as she charged towards Zim. Zim Instinctively used his spiderlegs and dodged Gaz's charge, thus placing them at each side of the room.

_I don't understand it...how did my little Gaz—human become so powerful? And why is her eyes a different colour? Even though I'm **Zim **I'm not entirely sure I can win....wait a sec...do I even **want** to win? If I win, she might die in the process, **I** can't have that! She's **MINE**, I won't let anyone take or claim her, not even Death!_ Zim's thoughts was brutally interrupted when Gaz's fist greeted his face. Zim was flung through the air and landed on a lab table. This time, Zim didn't get up, he just laid there, not moving. Gaz walked towards him, picked him up and then threw him at another wall. There she took hold of one of Zim's antennas with a diabolical smile, and with a loud _Cnack!_ Broke it. Zim screamed, he did it loud and for a long time. The pain was unbearable, Zim couldn't focus, his vision blurry and fogged, the taste of his own blood in his mouth was terrible, his whole body screaming in pain. In his current state Zim wasn't able to do anything as Gaz picked him up and slammed him against the wall. She began to laugh as she held one of Zim's spiderlegs, "My...my...my...aren't you a sorry sight, you don't look like yourself, not at all Zim...what's wrong? can't fight me?...Aren't you pathetic" Gaz stared at Zim, and with a growl impaled him on one of his spiderlegs. As it went right through his Squeedly-spooch, Zim began to bleed violently, coughing and spitting blood, lot's and lot's more of it. He opened his eyes wide and stared at Gaz and Gaz stared back, "well...as you are about to die, I don't think it would do much if I showed you something...." then she impaled Zim on another leg, making Zim spitting and gurgling even more. When he looked up at Gaz again, Zim's face froze in surprise and anger. "Y.y..yorgh..?!?...hurgh..you!..huh..**YOU!!!" **"...ME..." answered Gaz with a voice much darker and deeper than it should and could possible be. And she impaled Zim on the third spiderleg, in the same movement crushing Zim's PAK. Then she simply left Zim to his demise.

"Well, that was surprising, my master." MiMi said as she landed next to Gaz, "how long do you plan to wear that form anyway?" Gaz didn't even look at Mimi as she began to twirl and change until a bigger figure stood there instead, walking with a diabolical and malice grin on his face, "...Mimi, follow me for a second." the dark figure more commanded than asked, then he pulled her with him down towards the basement. "what's going on?" Mimi asked, "you'll see" he answered, then he said "computer, be so kind as to bring me my..._furniture..._it's time we has some fun..._" _Mimi began to get an idea about what was going to happen and she began to smile. When she saw the equipment she knew all to well what was going to happen, and she began to giggle and smile with a malice grin. "Mimi my dear...you see, I've discovered something new about my new body...when I kill someone, really _Kills_ them, my body reacts...in a different way...it gives me emotions...emotions...I would...classify...as different...kinds of...Lust....**so now my slave, on your knees and let's begin to play...I've got lot's of tension build up, And I'm not going to hinder it or trying to stop!!" **and as he began his _Game, _whistling a happy tune, wearing his characteristic diabolic smile, Mimi began to scream.

**(Well,** that's it for now people, Another chapter is finished, sorry if it´s a little long -.-' and don't tell me "_it's cruel doing this to Mimi!_" and such, remember that she enjoys it as well...please review and tell what you think. Suggestions is also welcome. Bye ; )

Dr. Michal


	8. Death and the Irken

(Hi again..sorry..I know I've been away far too long..but I'm back, all thanks to Tori-chan, she reminded me that I loved to write and so..I've started again. I hope you all is going to enjoy this chapter! As always, I own D.I.T.U GIR and O.D.I.T.U. MiMi, and nothing else, at all, and I'm not going to try and make profit in any way on the Invader Zim characters)

**Chapter Six: Death and the Irken**

Zim was dying, he could feel it, feel how his life was seeping out of his body. Zim coughed and blood flowed down his chin, his vision was getting blurred. He didn't care really, he wanted to die. He had been attacked by him, the only person he never thought would do so, he had wounded Zim physically as well as mentally. There was nothing left for him to live for, and so, death looked like a good solution. "grugh..heh..I guess...you won in the..hngh...end, Dib...I really..hargh..leaves this planet...after all.." a tear rolled down Zim's chin as he closed his eyes. "You really ARE pathetic Zim, you know that? To think, a Irken invader like you, giving up? What wouldn't your Tallest say?" a raspy voice interrupted Zim's dying thoughts and he opened his eyes and looked at.. "...Mrs. Bitters?.." Zim didn't understand, what was that Human doing here? How had she got inside his base? And how did she know so much? Mrs. Bitters looked at Zim and hissed "A Human? Please Zim, that is nearly an insult. I thought you, of all the people I've met through the ages, would be a little smarter, but I guess my expectations were a little too high" Zim looked at her with a confused look "what do...hurgh..you mean?..." Bitters sighed. "Zim..you are dying, therefore, I'm here, my job have always been to gather or harvest the souls of mortals, humans in this case..Zim...I'm the Grim reaper of Earth..I'm Death Herself"

Dib was running through the city, his heart and mind racing equally fast, and in his head, Dib was going through the last couple hours of events, ''what is going on? First someone sends me that sick altered version of Mein Teil, then Tak appears and tries to kill me..no..it wasn't her, her eyes were wrong..different..wrong colour..who was it then?...something was wrong here..something was off.." Dib's thoughts were interrupted when he stumbled over something. He looked down and his face froze as he looked at the torn corpse at his feet. Dib Gazed around and realised that there were more corpses laying around. One had a big hole in his stomach, another had his jaw ripped off, yet another one was..Dib began to throw up in the nearest bush. After a couple of minutes, when Dib felt that his stomach could handle it, he began studying the corpses, he realised that they were from his sister-Skool, he could recognise Monk, and over there were, what was his name?..oh yeah, Nike. Dib walked around among the dead student's when suddenly something grabbed his leg, Dib gasped as he looked down. A young man, maybe a year older than Dib, looked up at him as he was unable to get up, both his legs had been torn off. He looked at Dib with a scared face as Dib asked "who did this to all of you? Who was it ?!?" Simon shivered as he spoke, "it..came...out of nowhere..the maniacal laugh...killed..all of them.. dead..blood..pain...called itself...Zim.."

Zim looked at Mrs. Bitters, whom he never thought much of, she was there, she was teaching the Earthdirt-children, nothing more. And now she stood here, at his dying body, telling him she was the Grim Reaper. "Yourgh..you should..hargh..be the..Grim..Grim Reaper?...so..ugh..you have..grugh... come..for..me?" Zim asked as he coughed up more purple blood, Mrs. Bitters nearly smiled. "No Zim, I haven't..you aren't under my distribution ..you would belong to the Irken Grim Reaper, but since he isn't here..I guess I'll have to let you return to life.." Zim looked at her with a face filled with confusion, "let me..retourgh..return to..life?", Mrs. Bitters looked at Zim, "you still have to die first..and when you return..I cannot promise that you will be the same..are you willing to take that chance?..or not?" Bitters smirked "what is your choice, Zim?..live..or die?.." Zim looked like considering it. After a couple of seconds he looked up at Mrs. Bitters "tell me..horgh..is..Gaz...hruogh..in...danger?.." Bitters nodded and Zim's eyes began to glow with determination, "bring me back!..hough..hragh.." Bitters grinned as she took of her glasses, and Zim gasped as he gazed at her eyes, instead of eyeballs, there were a pair of dark pits, and deep in each pit, Zim saw a small blue star, glowling and burming. "as you wish, Zim..as you wish" Mrs. Bitters said, then she leaned down and touched Zim's chin with her lips and said "let's go" Zim smiled as Mrs. Bitters turned around and began to walk away, his breathing began to turn slower, weaker, Zim could feel his heartbeat go..Thud Thud.. Thud Thud.....Thud.....Thud.......Thud.........Thud...........Thud.............Thud...........Thud.............his breathing slowed and he thought ''Mrs. Bitters has such beautiful eyes..so kind..yet..so filled with...sorrow...it's.......sad.....'' the glow in Zim's eyes vanished and his chest stopped rising and lowing.

Then Silence.

(Aand that was my comeback! I killed Zim, maybe..ah well, hope all of you enjoyed it, there will be more from now on!)

Dr. Michael


End file.
